An Unlucky Hero
by The Violet Flames of Moonlight
Summary: Link is wounded and on the run, Ghirahim hot on his tail. What are the demon's plans for our little hero? My first "proper" fanfic, rated M for safety, GhiraLink references and minor bloodshed. Contains yaoi themes - don't like, don't read. Feedback welcome and appreciated. I'll continue it if I get enough support
1. Chapter 1

The unrelenting tension in his back, this spike of pain from his splinted leg, the _agony_ of every step. His laboured breathing echoed in the air around him as he practically dragged his sword through the mud, occasionally using it as a cane to favour his wounded leg. He didn't know how, he didn't care where, he just knew he had to get away, before _he _came back! The power-hungry demon who had brutally beaten him, taking such perverse pleasure in his battered and dishevelled figure that Link was actually glad that things weren't worse. As many worse forms of torture flashed through his tormented mind, his erratic breathing trailed off in a cry of pain. His lips parted in a groan as his body froze when he had all his weight on his shattered leg. A blood-chilling chuckle echoed around the forest, erupting into maniacal laughter. He flinched subconsciously as that terrible face came into view. Ghirahim smirked and licked his lips, eyes twinkling in delight as he absorbed the defiance in Link's gaze. As the demon drew ever-closer, he could do nothing more than wait, hoping for an opportunity to strike. Still immobile, he gritted his teeth, watching his enemy stride confidently towards him.

As the pale figure reached him, his tongue shot forward at alarming speed, licking up the boy's cheek, then down his chin and neck. Link shuddered mentally, being unable to physically do so; or so he thought, until his enemy smirked at him, eyes dancing with an unknown emotion. "Well, sky child," he cooed. "I didn't realise I had such an effect on you. Maybe I should see if you can still run?" He raised his left hand above his head and snapped his fingers, and suddenly Link could move again. Not wasting a moment, he drew his sword and lunged, only to cut thin air. With a cry he stumbled and fell face first into the marsh, sword flying from his hand as he hit the mud with his hands and body. Groaning, he got slowly to his feet, only to realise that even the adrenaline coursing through his veins wasn't enough energy to support his weight, and he fell to his knees, gripping the fabric on his knees tightly as he scowled and tried to suppress the tears of the burning humiliation that he felt. His rage was amplified as the sound of his enemy's laughter reached his pointed ears. Glancing around quickly, he noticed his sword a few yards away from him. He leapt for it, falling short with yelp as he was plucked from the air by his ankle. A long, toned arm belonging to the tall individual was dangling the boy as the demon howled with laughter, his free hand clutching his stomach, before pretending to wipe away tears as his chortling slowly subsided. His entire face changed from one of amusement to one of… _lust_? Link gulped in discomfort, hoping desperately that his eyes were deceiving him, that what he thought he'd seen was merely a figment of his imagination. Ghirahim chuckled at the boy's distress, his mouth contorted into a wicked grin as his eyes glinted with unseen tortures.

Link tried to glare, but the fear was evident in his eyes and scent, for all he tried to hide it. Ghirahim chuckled, leaning his face close to the boy's and smirking. "I understand you trying to mask your fear for your integrity, but that doesn't mean you can hide it from a demon." Grabbing his chin roughly, he forced Link to make eye contact, and was met with a defiant scowl. Lips curling into a sneer, he shoved him forcefully back-first into a tree, gripping his throat. Link let out a strangled gasp as the demon summoned his thin black blade in his free hand, holding the tip against his chest, grinning maliciously. Blood trickled down Link's tunic as he stood panting in pain and fear, clamping his eyes shut and wishing it would all just go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghirahim relished the sight and scent of the boy before him drenched in blood. It made something deep within him stir, and he enjoyed the sensation. Leaning against Link's uninjured side, merciful as he was, he let his tongue slowly roam over Link's wounded chest, lapping up his sweet blood as it went. Link was shaking uncontrollably, sweating and panting heavily, still refusing to open his eyes as he tried to suppress any sounds or tears from escaping him. "Oh, Sky child." He heard himself addressed in that sly tone, words sounding like chocolate smoothed over a thousand tiny blades, waiting to tear into the flesh of those who would give in to temptation. Even as his cheek was caressed, his chin cupped, stroked and gripped, Link refused to open his eyes. "Why wont you answer me, Sky child? Will you at least open your eyes if I were to… heal your wounds?" Link's ears twitched at the word "heal". The demon chuckled to himself. "At least I got a reaction. Very well. If nothing else, I am merciful." He snapped his fingers and stepped away, letting Link fall to the ground.

Link landed on his hands and knees, gasping at the sudden absence of pressure against him. Clutching his throat, he got up slowly, warily testing his bad leg. His eyes widened in shock as he stamped his leg, previously beyond broken, to feel no pain whatsoever. Carefully inspecting his torn clothing, he patted over his flawless chest, the bloodstain the only telltale sign of his encounter. Looking up to scan the area for his sword, his blue eyes met with Ghirahim's brown ones. In a startled automatic reaction, Link threw a punch at the demon's face only for his fist to be caught immediately after. Struggling to free his hand from the lord's grip, he grunted irritably before he found himself dangling by his wrists. Ghirahim seized his chance, forcefully sealing their lips together, tongue intruding on Link's personal space. Emitting muffled cries of alarm and disgust, Link thrashed about, flailing as desperate kicks hit thin air. Losing his breath and energy fast, he ceased struggling, surrendering to the truth. The demon eyed him with lust before he howled and pulled away, dropping Link, his bleeding tongue hanging limply out the corner of his mouth. Link began crawling away, throwing himself into a roll that picked up into a run, grabbing his sword and hurtling away from further harm. Ghirahim roared in anger, yelling after the boy. "Thith ithn't over, Thky thchild! Markh my wordth! The necth time we meet, I won't hold back! You _will _be mine, Thky thchild, and _you will pay!_" The parting words echoed through the trees around him, barely audible to Link over his rugged breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry this one took so long – I've been a little lacking in ideas for this one XO Hope this chapter's up to scratch for my amazing readers!**

Puffing hard, Link rested his arms on his legs, bracing himself while he caught his breath. Staring tiredly at the obstacles before him, he gulped. Not only was it bad enough that he had was expected to cross a wide, deep chasm on nothing more than an ancient, mouldy tightrope, but he felt like he was being watched. Stretching his shoulder blades to try and relieve himself of the tension, he instead began feeling warmer than usual, as though someone were glaring at the base of his neck. Link warily looked about, feeling the paranoia settle like a shroud over him. The search of the room's shadows proved fruitless, and he released a relieved sigh, silently berating himself for his cowardice. _So much for "there's nothing to worry about, Link!" _ Steeling himself, he began crossing the chasm, wobbling at first before finding his balance. When he was almost at the end, he felt himself grabbed around the waist from behind. _Wait, _behind_?! How is that possible?! _Considering he was staring into the depths below, the rope he was previously on swaying violently, Link had no choice but to attempt to stare at his support, eyes widening in shock. "Hello, Sky child." The tongue darted out and licked up Link's neck, tasting the cold sweat. Shuddering violently and squeezing his eyes shut, Link groaned. "You should be thankful you didn't permanently impede my speech. Now be a good boy and open those _gorgeous _eyes of yours." Link shook his head vigorously. "Oh? You forget where we are, perhaps… Need I remind you," Ghirahim moved his arm from around Link's waist to the collar of his tunic, shaking him a few times. "That you are dangling just moments away from potential death unless you do whatever I say?" Link gulped, body limp, pondering his options. _I guess I should just play along for now… at least it should give me a better chance at surviving this… Or at least survive long enough to take this guy out! _"O-okay, I give. What do you want me to do?" The demon shook his limp body again. "Why, Sky child, I never _imagined_ that you actually spoke! What a beautiful voice you have – it's like music to my ears. It makes my heart want to skip along a rainbow road, and…" Link tuned out a lot of the demon lord's gibberish, focusing more on his thoughts. _Is this guy for real? What am I supposed to do?_ "…Are you _listening_, Sky child? I haven't had a reaction from you in a good five minutes! If you don't respond, I'll drop you." Sighing, Link repeated his question.

_I can't believe I agreed to this _Link thought, timidly poking his head around the door, staring at Ghirahim lying in a suggestive position on the sofa, beckoning him forward. A deep blush crawled up Link's neck and spread to his cheeks as he slowly walked out of his cover, the heavy door slamming behind him. "My dear, sweet, innocent Sky child… How delectable you look in that attire~" Link inhaled slowly, trying not to think about what he was wearing. "I could have sworn you'd look better in black, but I must say, pink is also a rather pleasing colour on you." At the reminder, Link's blush darkened and he tried to cover himself. "No need to be shy around me, Sky child. I don't mind. In fact, it's rather… _alluring._ Link shook his head slowly, his bangs falling in front of his downcast eyes. "Why? Why did you put me in a tutu?" Ghirahim chuckled deeply, brown eyes soaking up the image of the scantily-covered embarrassed hero. "If I'd "put you in it" as you say, you wouldn't even be _wearing _it!" Link gasped, looking up at him. "Well, what did you do to my hair? How in Skyloft did you succeed in making it not only longer, but a curly mass on top of my head? And _where_ did you get the tiara from?!" The demon placed a finger over his lips and beckoned him forward, towards his awaiting lap. "Enough talk, Sky child~" Link glared at him. "Why should I come over there? What are you planning on doing to me?" The demon chuckled lowly in response, casually waving his hand. "You ask too many questions for a silent hero. If you wont join me here, then I suppose I'm willing to play a game of…" he paused for dramatic effect, his hand placed on his chin in fake contemplative thought, before he sneered widely, his eyes sparkling. "_Tag!" _Link gulped and ran from the room, kicking everything he could in the castle to attempt to hinder the demon. _Don't worry, Sky child. I wont use my teleporting capabilities or swords for this one._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'd like everyone to just give a big round of applause to CaptMagnet, JourneyKat and destinychild02 –who were there from the start– for their continued support and feedback ^_^ Without their help, this story never would have made it this far to begin with! And a special thanks to all of my reviewers! Thanks, guys!**

"Aah-!" Link was slammed against the wall, a strong hand between his shoulder blades, face against the cold, hard stone. Ghirahim's other hand quickly pinned his hands above his head, tongue rolling over his shoulder and neck. Stifling his emotions and reactions, Link tried to reason with the demon lord. "How did you catch me without teleporting?" The demon let the hand on Link's back move up to play with his hair, removing the tiara only to have the cascading golden-brown locks cover Link's neck. "I believe that is _my_ secret, Sky child. Now…" he retracted his tongue only to start nibbling on the boy's ear. Suppressing a shudder, Link took a different approach. "Can I wear something else? We…" he swallowed, ashamed at what was about to come out of his mouth. "We could… play another round of tag?" Feeling the pressure removed from his body, he turned to see the demon looking over him curiously, chuckling while his eyes sparkled with hidden desires. "Starting to enjoy our little games, Sky child? Good. Oh, how I _love_ games." He smirked, sending chills down Link's spine that weren't just from his clothing shortage. Before Link could react, Ghirahim had shoved a paper-bound parcel in his hands and shoved him towards yet another spare room. "I'll be here awaiting your reappearance, Sky child!"

Turning his head to gauge the distance between the demon and himself, Link skidded to a halt. _He promised no teleporting, and he was right behind me, so where- _Link's head flew upwards, glaring at the being walking with his head almost touching the roof. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and multiple daggers appeared before him, a second snap hurling them in his direction. He rolled out the way, hand reaching behind him for his blade. _How did I agree to this without at least a weapon?!_ He tried to run, but found that he couldn't. Glancing back, he saw the hem of his dress fastened to a wooden door by a dagger. Yanking them away from each other, he turned and fled again. _Well, at least it's warmer than the tutu… I just have to stay away from wooden surfaces. _Running blindly, still not having covered the entirety of the castle to find an escape route, he ran through a door and slammed it behind him, catching his breath. When he lifted his head to observe his surroundings, his face fell. He was staring at a long corridor with no decoration, ending with a small area concealed by darkness. Opening the door a crack, he watched the demon casually getting closer to his location, daggers at the ready. Link sighed and took his only option – forward.

"We meet again, Sky child. You're too much of a goody-goody to be able to hide in the darkness. I can smell your blood swelling in fear~" Link gulped, controlling his breathing, still flattened against the wooden surface. In the darkness, he couldn't see what it was, but he knew from his desperate struggle that it wasn't a door. The demon stalked gradually closer, body lithe and relaxed, drinking in every detail of the scene before him. A white-clad right hand twirled a dagger between its fingers as his left was half-raised, fingertips touching as their owner pondered his next move. "You have a choice, Sky child. We can do this the easy way" his empty hand beckoned the boy forward. "Or the hard way." Fingers ceased twirling the dagger, instead clutching the blade against a gloved palm. Link understood its message. _What do I do? _'Link! Listen to me!' _Who-_Zelda_?! How- _'There's no time to explain! You have to get out of there!' _But- _'You're leaning against a drawbridge. Get enough pressure on there, and I think you know the rest. This is all my time…' _Zelda, wait! _'Goodbye, Link. By the Goddess, may we meet again…" _Zelda! _Link was jerked back to his reality by a dagger landing perilously close to his neck, but at least it didn't catch the material. "There, that got your attention. It would seem you chose the hard way-"  
"_Wait!_" Link called, arm raised. "I wont come forward, but…" He once again cursed his actions and silently berated himself. "Perhaps you'd like to come forward into the darkness?" Ghirahim chuckled, eyes glinting maliciously, drilling into the darkness ahead of him. "And why would I do that? I wouldn't get to see you in your _gorgeous_…" he paused, licking his lips, before purring out his next words. "Maid outfit~" Link gritted his teeth at the reminder, swallowing his pride and letting a bare leg out past the darkness. "Please?" he cooed, trying his best to sound seductive. _Seducing another male… and an _enemy_, no less! You'll be in real trouble when you get back to Zelda._ The chuckling erupted into a roar of laughter, before the demon licked his lips again, quickly advancing forward and pushing the boy back against the wood, making his glove disintegrate so his flesh could be felt running over the exposed leg. Link shuddered, more in pleasure than disgust, much as this disturbed his conscience.

Link faked a soft moan, thankful for the darkness concealing his hard eyes, manipulating his voice to help lure the demon into his trap. "Please…" The boy was astounded at his own knowledge of this sort of thing, having never done anything remotely related. "Please?" Ghirahim echoed, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Too impatient to wait for an answer, Ghirahim let his hand slowly wander up the outside of Link's leg, earning a shiver in response. "P-please…" Link grabbed Ghirahim's shoulders and quickly brought him closer, wincing slightly at the self-inflicted pain of the demon slamming against his chest, but it was enough. The drawbridge began falling backwards, and before the demon knew what was going on, Link had kicked him over his head and into the moat. Pulling the dagger from the wood beside him as he used the same momentum to flip and right himself, Link ran from the castle, not looking back until he stopped in his tracks, glaring at the wasteland before him. _Is this really the Surface? And... can I leave Fi behind? What about the rest of my stuff? …Imagine Zelda's face if she saw me like this… _Heaving a great sigh, Link ran back into the castle. _Why does it have to be so big?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's not so bad, being banned from my computer for over a week. It means I've had plenty of time to write fanfics! ^_^ Thank you all for waiting so patiently for chapter 5, and for all the positive feedback. To think, this story started out as a small stress-reliever for high school, and has become THIS with everyone's help and support! Thank you all so, SO much! Hope it was worth the wait!**

As Link wandered the dark, stone hallways, he heard a growling from behind him. Turning, he saw a red-faced demon in tattered white clothing kick an alligator off his foot, drenched from from head to toe, scowling from behind a soaked mop of off-white hair as a purple streak dripped below his eye. "You. Are going. To _pay_, Sky child!" The demon lunged but Link held up a palm, ordering him to halt. "My name is Link, and we need to talk!" Hissing, the demon spat, trying to keep his damp bangs from his face. "Alright… _Link!_" Ghirahim rolled the name off his tongue experimentally, sneering. Raising his left arm above his head, he snapped his fingers, a surge of diamonds falling over his body before disappearing, leaving a more-presentable demon lord in their wake. "I'll listen. But don't expect any more favours – _I'm _the one making demands here!" Link nodded, keenly observing the demon, mind racing as he chose his words carefully.

"You see… I don't care if it _is_ a favour, I have a friend whom I desperately need to see in a few days, and I need to be presentable and in my proper clothing! I'm sure you understand how _vital _it is." White-clad hand moved to his chin in curiosity, eyes roaming over the boy. "And how much does this mean to you? What are you willing to do for me in return?" Link gulped, contemplating all he'd do to see Zelda again, shuddering at the thoughts. "I… I'll stay here with you. I'll wear whatever you like, and I'll do anything you want me to. W-well, _almost_ anything. Just so long as you leave my friend and I alone for the entire night." Unblinking eyes stared at Link's neck for a long time as their owner fathomed what he could get out of it, his gaze sending chills down the boy's spine. The demon fought a smirk at his own thoughts. _I can already get him to do most of what he says, but let's see what he's like when he's more… submissive~_ Eventually, Ghirahim closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well, Sky chi-_Link_" he corrected himself. "You said it's not for a few days, correct?" He sneered as the boy nodded. "Then where do we start?" Delicately curled ears twitched as the boy's face paled. "Uh… W-well, you see… from where we are, it'll be a few days' travel, and-"  
"Nonsense, Sky child! We can be there immediately. Where is it you're set to meet?" Link shook his head vigorously. "I'd rather not say." Purple-rimmed eyes hardened as the demon frowned, his features screaming displeasure at the response, making him appear even more intimidating. "After all the _freedom_ and _mercy_ I've shown you in this castle, _this _is how you repay me?" Brunette bangs waved over blue eyes as the boy shook his head. "Forgive me, uh…" White lips pouted as the demon scowled, before realising that he'd forgotten introductions throughout the entire week he'd had Link in captivity. "Oh, where _are_ my manners? I am the demon currently residing over this realm you call "the Surface" – you may call me Ghirahim. However, I prefer to be indulged with my full title – _Lord _Ghirahim!" While giving his speech, Link noted the grandiose gestures and erratic movements of the demon lord, who had now moved to stand behind the boy, leaning on his shoulder. "Ghira-" the brunette started, only to be silenced with a sharp _tsk_ near his ear. "_Lord. _Ghirahim" the demon corrected slowly, licking his lips. "Lord Ghirahim, can you please show me to the chamber containing my equipment?" Ghirahim chuckled, moving Link down the corridor behind him, shoving him into a room and locking the door behind him. "You have five minutes." Link turned and flung the dress off, rummaging through the small pile of his belongings for his tunic and breeches.

"Link!" Zelda smiled, running up to him through the clearing, throwing herself at him in a hug. "H-huh? Zelda?!" Link beamed, holding her firmly, closing his eyes and running a hand gently over her back through her long, golden hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. "It's… been so long…" she hugged him tighter, squeezing his middle, head against his shoulder. Suddenly feeling damp, he looked down at her and found that she was crying. "Z-Zelda… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She glanced up and sniffed, tear-filled eyes catching his. "I just… have this feeling… th-that… I'm never going to see you again!" Link's jaw dropped, opened and closed silently. He didn't know what to say, what to do, so he just held her. _How can I tell her about my situation? _Feeling chills despite the warm sunlight and embrace, he glanced around nervously, observing the blazing eyes of the demon watching them. Glaring, he gently rested his head on Zelda's shoulder again, tightening his grip protectively, instinctually keeping her close. The demon pouted, then smirked, waving with his fingers as he vanished. "Link… is something happening? You just suddenly tensed up." Blinking twice, he stood straighter to gaze into her bright eyes and smiled, shaking his head gently. "It's fine, Zelda. How about we sit down?" As he said this, he grabbed her hand and let her towards a stump in the centre of the glade, leaning back as he sat, pulling her against his chest when chose to sit on his lap. Breathing in her soft scent, he closed his eyes, smiling. "I wish we could stay like this forever…" she mumbled, leaning further against him as she, too, closed her eyes, golden waterfall of hair flowing in the wind beside her. Nodding, Link slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, watching her reaction. "L-Link!" Zelda giggled, gently shoving him in return, grinning broadly, and Link found that he returned her grin.

Brown eyes observed them from a distance, narrowing slightly at how much they were enjoying themselves. _How can the boy be so open? What does she have that I don't? Hmmm… perhaps I should adjust my methods? The boy seems rather open to positive reinforcement… No, we shall see if he will keep his end of the bargain._ With that, he vanished.

As the sun set in a pink, purple and gold blaze of light, Link and Zelda laughed and cuddled, placing chaste kisses on each other's faces, lying back to watch the stars. "Hey look – a shooting star! Make a wish, Zel." Zelda smiled, tracing the thin streak of light with her eyes. "Already have, Link." Placing a kiss on his lips, she closed her eyes as his widened in shock. Pulling back, she smiled. "So, what did you wish for?" _I wish we can see each other again some day._ "I can't say – it wont come true if I did!" Grinning, Link wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Fair enough." Dreading what he knew was going to happen once the night was over, Link forced it from his mind and focused on the pleasant sensations of being with his best friend.

**A/N: Please, no hating for a little ZeLink love! For the time being, Link is obviously straight, and needs the moral support and emotional freedom of being with his childhood friend and love interest. It WILL become a Ghiralink, so please, continue to be patient.**


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night, Link had awoken and left the clearing, finding Ghirahim to take him back. As much as he hated to hurt Zelda like this, it was better than letting the demon get to her. "So, how do you feel? For the sake of fact, she _is _rather pretty." Link spun around to face the demon, glaring hard. "You so much as touch her hair, and I will _not _hesitate to kill you!" The demon chuckled lowly, instead pulling him close and draping his cape around them before they left the Faron Woods.

When they appeared in the grand ballroom of the castle, Link was dismayed. He looked all about the room, searching for a means of escape, turning up nothing. Sighing, he turned to face the demon, face an unreadable mask as he tried to hide his discomfort. "What exactly is it that you want from me?" Ghirahim kept his face neutral, but he was internally shocked, amused, and thrilled. "Oh, I won't ask for much~" he replied snidely, sneering. Link scowled at him, guarding himself with what little he had left. "I asked a question and I'm not in the mood for your sick games." The demon lord frowned, displeased and irritated with the boy's sudden reaction, so he decided to take his anger out on him. Grabbing a fistful of the clothing at Link's collarbone, he effortlessly hoisted the younger male into the air with his right arm, snapping his fingers to reveal a thin black blade in his left. Clutching the hand at his throat with both of his, Link gasped and grunted, struggling desperately to detach the older's hand from near his throat, thrashing feet kicking at air. "Now listen here, _Sky child_… I believe you promised me total and unnegotiable obedience in exchange for seeing your little friend, did I not?" Gulping, Link nodded, a single blue eye narrowed and locked on the demon's face, his other closed with the effort. The demon returned the nod curtly, a slight frown still on his face, and roughly put the boy down, causing him to hiss softly at the sudden impact. Staggering, Link caught himself, leaning in a loosely balanced stance that favoured his left leg. "I ask again, what do you want from me?" He flinched as he received a deep, unnerving chuckling sound in response, escalating into a high cackle before stopping abruptly, a smirk on Ghirahim's face as the remains of his laughter echoed off the high walls. Said being licked his lips, eyeing Link's body, pleased with his own easy power and the boy's disadvantage. "Isn't it obvious, Link? I. Want. You." Link glared, taking a subconscious step backwards, wincing slightly at the pain in his ankle. Thinking quickly, he got out of his stance, forcing his body to relax, took a deep, silent breath and attempted to look at the demon in a way he hoped would get him what he wanted. "Lord Ghirahim… The events of today have made me weary. Would you kindly escort me to my chambers and give me the night to ponder over it? I need to come to terms with my… being here, in my own time." Resting his chin on his hand in midair as though leaning on an invisible barrier – he probably was, Link thought – and smiling sweetly, the demon responded, eyes icy and voice coated with venom despite the look on his face. "Why of course, Sky child. I shall give you until midday tomorrow." Link nodded once, angered at the demon's arrogance, a feeling of deep hopelessness overcoming him. With that, the demon led Link up the flight of stairs and through several hallways, eventually coming to a room that looked just like the rest from the outside. When Ghirahim opened the door, Link gasped in surprise, expecting it to be the same dull, barren space as every other room. Exchanging silent nods once more, they separated, the demon leaving to wherever he felt like while Link locked the door behind him and curled up in the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

The room that he'd been given was plain and simple – just how he liked it. With white walls, a forest-green carpet that matched his cap, and a high sky-blue ceiling, it reminded him of his journey, much to his discomfort, which set in with the knowledge that he may never be free to fly, or see his home or friends again. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he jumped at the knock on his – yes, it _was_ his – door, followed by a voice. "Can I come in, Link?" Said boy wanted to say no, to yell and scream at Ghirahim, but his humility got the better of him. "You may as well. I couldn't care less anymore." Not even turning at the sound of the heavy door creaking or the strong, lithe figure quietly moving towards him, Link stared at the blank wall before him, trying to force the tears back before the demon saw them. To his surprise, the taller being gently grabbed his waist and chest from behind and rested his chin on his golden brown locks. The firm grey arms around his core were strangely comforting, yet he remained silent, unmoving. "What's wrong?" Link slowly breathed in, unaware of how stressed yet physically relaxed he was. "Nothing." Ghirahim frowned, detaching his arms from the boy as he made his way in front of him, trying to look him in the eye. "Don't lie to me, Sky child." The boy turned away quickly, light bangs covering his eyes. "Link, look at me. Tell me what's wrong." Link looked this time, blue eyes burning embers rimmed with tears, making the demon lord flinch. _Well, _there's _something… _"Quit patronizing me! Stop pretending you don't know how I feel!" Obviously his shock showed on his face, because the boy immediately glanced down, biting his lip. Ghirahim placed a warm, gloved hand on Link's shoulder, silently pleading him to explain. Said boy shook it off and fled, running from the room and slamming his door behind him.

Link didn't know how long he ran. He raced through identical halls for what seemed like hours, tears streaming from his eyes as he worked his body hard. Slipping on the sleek floor as he rounded a corner, he tripped, landing with a painful thud. As he slowly got up, he looked ahead of him, all breath gone from his chest for a moment as his eyes drank in the sight. Before him was a luscious garden, filled with bright green hedges with little blue and red flowers glittered over them. Picking himself up and inhaling the fresh, clean scent, he took a few tentative steps forward, observing his surroundings. The neat hedges were tall, and appeared to form a maze. Link frowned, weighing up his options. _How am I supposed to get out of here? It seems like my options are staying here, getting lost in a maze, or being caught by that demon…_ Groaning, he threw himself onto the ground, sitting with his back against the hedge running perpendicular to the hallway he'd just come through and holding his head in his hands, releasing a small sob.

**A/N: Sorry to end it on such a sad note, but it would appear that I'm being forced on hiatus for a month or two! :O T-T But, I WILL be writing fanfics during my spare time. If I don't upload, you know why, but I will try my best to snatch a time every now and again to upload so you don't feel too disappointed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my Goddesses I am SO sorry about such a long hiatus! ;n; People kept dragging me away for trips or work or other mindless, menial things. I spent half my trips looking out the window and daydreaming about how to continue my stories and the other half being rudely yanked from said daydreams. On one such trip is when I got the whole shrubbery idea! If I make Ghirahim TOO OoC by accident, it's all Dante's fault for altering my perception/beliefs/whatever else about demons! (Even though he's a halfbreed) But, I'll still try my best to stay IC, so thanks for all your help and support! **

A firm hand found its way onto Link's shoulder, making the boy jump, dropping his hands from his face. The hand hesitantly moved from his shoulder to his chin as though reluctant to do what it must, tilting his head to allow him to stare into the warm brown eyes of the other being, face wrought with concern. With bated breath, the hero nonchalantly gazed at the other's appearance, not caring about anything besides his own sorrow and the figure's presence, mildly comforting in his solitude. Carefully, the white-clad hand wiped a tear from the boy's cheek, allowing him to sniffle and bury his head again. Uncertainly, the demon reached forward and held him close, rubbing his back as he was cradled. Finally distraught beyond caring about pride, Link clung to the slim figure, fists lost in the material, sobbing ceaselessly into the grey shoulder as his hair was stroked and petted. When he finally looked up, the neat garden had vanished, replaced by short, spiky shrubbery as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?" His face held confusion, with a small underlay of contempt and… _fear? _The demon unintentionally licked his lips, although he was learning of feelings he never expected to have – sympathy… compassion… a '_heart_'! "Do you not like it, Link?" The hero shook his head slowly, tense but staying in place, unsure of whether to let go and run or stay with him. As though sensing his thoughts, Ghirahim sighed heavily, raising his arms in defeat. "If you wish to leave, you wont be trapped here." Still slowly, the green-clad hero nodded, eyes darting here and there, looking for a point where he could run _to_. Seeing little point, he just held onto the demon tighter, wrapping his arms around his waist and tiredly leaning his head against his chest. "Just… take me home. Take me to your castle, do whatever you want to me! Just get me away from here… please…" Grey shoulders shifted uncomfortably, the demon shocked with his arms raised, still unsure how to react. _This… warmth? It's so soft… so gentle… What _is _this? _Wrapping his rough grey arms around the younger male, they stayed in each other's embrace until the boy fell asleep.

He woke with a start, staring at his blue and white ceiling. _In… my bed? _Moving to get up, he gasped and groaned, clutching his ribs beneath his right arm. _What the-?_ Link pulled his bare hand away from clean bandages, but the pain still remained. _Wait, why is my hand bare?_ Link paled in horror, throwing an arm off him in shocked retaliation. _Did last night really happen? No, surely not! It _couldn't _have, could it? _He bolted upright, immediately regretting it as he winced, tightly gripping his abdomen with both bloodstained arms, teeth clenched in pain as he gasped and hissed. The wounds only confirmed his assumptions, the pain rippling a fresh wave of fear over him as the presence of them cemented his reality, sealing his fate; he felt subjected to a fate worse than death, and in many ways it could have been. _Why? _Why_?! How did it happen? I was… this whole thing is his fault! If he hadn't been in the picture, I wouldn't have had to do this to make sure he doesn't get to Zelda! …Is that really all? Can I really just return to her like nothing happened? Like… like I'm inexperienced again?_ Link shuddered violently, caught somewhere between disgust and bitterness. _If he was out of the picture… _He soon realised he wouldn't get a better opportunity anytime in the near future. Eyes darting to the shadows of the room, he gauged the distance between himself and his sword, trying to determine how quickly he could reach it and dispose of the demon without said being waking up. Flexing his shoulders, the boy winced again as something in his chest twinged, objecting to the movement. _The real question is, how fast _can_ I go with_ _these injuries?_

After a few moments quiet breathing as Link steeled himself, he hurtled towards his sword, ignoring his body's protests as he lunged, wrapping his fingers firmly around the hilt, not slowing his pace as he pirouetted and hurled his sword across the room, aiming for the sleeping demon's head. His breathed caught in his throat as he watched it seemingly in slow motion, his eyes trained on his target the entire time. Ghirahim didn't move, appeared to be barely breathing, but the boy couldn't be certain he was asleep, not in this state. When what felt to Link like an eternity was about to end, instead of impaling the demon through the skull, the figure vanished in a swirl of diamonds, reappearing in the same position shortly after the blade had embedded itself up to the hilt in a black pillow etched with ruby diamonds in fabric.

"No…" Link breathed, desperately glancing about for something else he could use, could try. _Where did my beltpack land?_ Suddenly remembering through his fading adrenaline that he was wearing nothing save for a roll of bandages around his middle and a skimpy piece of black clothing the demon had handed him the previous night, the boy shivered violently, furiously rubbing his hands over the shallow wounds and dried blood coating his arms to warm them up. Licking his dry lips in a nervous effort, the hero suppressed a shudder as he tasted the blood that swamped his senses. _Some hero… all I did was get myself hurt… No! I _have_ to stop thinking like this. My actions saved Zelda from this same fate! Even without me there, with Impa's help she can save the Surface and return home. We won! In the end, we win… _"Come back." The demon ordered dismissively, patting the space beside him without opening his eyes. Link opened his mouth to protest, but thought the better of it. _If I make this worse for myself, I make things worse for Zelda._ Nodding once, the boy slowly made his way towards the bed, gulping once as he neared it and Ghirahim rolled over.

**A/N: Sorry it's not the greatest, and I've not had all that many ideas for how to work with this one ;A; HOWEVER! I will be writing a special chapter as a new story, detailing what happened between this chapter and the last one, to commemorate 3000+ views. Thank you all SO much for your continued support!**


End file.
